1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a differential amplifier, and more particularly, to a layout method for a differential amplifier.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A transistor is a semiconductor device that can be used to amplify and switch electronic signals. A transistor typically includes at least three terminals. A voltage or current applied to one pair of the terminals may change the current flowing through another pair of the terminals.
A gate terminal of a multi-finger transistor includes a plurality of fingers arranged in parallel to one another on an active region. A plurality of source regions and a plurality of drain regions are alternately arranged in the active region among the plurality of fingers. When multi-finger transistors are manufactured, a dummy transistor is inserted to ensure uniform etching of the outermost transistors.